Faoiltiama
Faoiltiama is a proud wolf warrior from the Faolan clan of the Chrysocyonae species. Biography Faoiltiama is the youngest daughter of Convel and Larentia, the first being one of the most respected warriors in the Faolan clan and the latter being the high priestess of the twin gods Bleidd and Bleddyn. Because Faoiltiama was very small in comparison to her other brothers and sisters (and in general compared to her whole species) and her never seen before clumsiness, she has been looked down upon for almost her whole life. So it came as a suprise to all who knew her when she succeeded in the Domia Abr Wyrda and was accepted to train as a warrior, following in the footsteps of her family and ancestors. Her time as a warrior in training was very hard on her, it didn't matter how many things she accomplished throughout the years, she was always looked down upon because of her stature. After finishing her training she decided to take the honourable way out and became a mercenary, selling her skills to whomever decided to pay. On her travels she found out that in comparison to some other species she looked massive and intimidating, and to some more warrior type species even very attractive, right now she has had so many different partners that she doesn't even remember their names, or if they parted on good or bad terms.Both things have proved to be quite irritating because they bring her in very embarrassing and, depending if the ex is a warrior type or not (which they unfortunately mostly are), in very dangerous situations. She hopes to one day go home to her family with the honour and reputation of a true Chrysocyonae warrior and be accepted as a respected member of the Faolan clan. Right now she's part of the crew on the spaceship Julian, owned by Asmund Erling. She mostly works as the muscle in the group, intimidating people with her large and scary (to other smaller species) looking body. On missions she mostly tags along to fight, protect the rest of the crew and to try (in vain) to keep Troviae from studying things that should be left alone. Physical appearance Faoitiama is a Chrysocyonae, a large sentient warrior wolf species which are known all around the galaxy as formidable warriors. Most of the time they are hired as mercenaries by other species. Faoiltiama looks like a great grey wolf with piercing blue eyes. Her hair looks like a kind of mane. She wear the traditional clothes of a warrior of her kind, a black fur vest and skirt, decorated with a golden belt. On her arms she wears golden bracelets, these are for casual wear and not near the ones she has on her armour, but they do a good job of protecting her wrists and dealing extra damage to an opponent when fighting. Her armour is made from a special metal with a dark purple/black colour, it has golden and silver accents on it, displaying her family, clan, and rank in the army. On the inside of the armour are the markings of the Chrysocyonae warrior gods, which are meant to protect her from harm and give her strength, durability and speed in battle. Personality Faoiltiama is a quiet person, prefering to watch people and her surroundings than actually participating in anything. This makes it easier for her to blend in the shadows and sneak upon her enemies when needed. Faoiltiama is loyal to her friends (yes she counts the crew of the Julian as her friends) and family. She may look very intimidating to other species but she can be friendly, if she wants to. She mostly acts before she thinks, this combined with her inate clumsiness brings her sometimes in some very complicated situations. Eventhough she enjoys her live on the Julian and the years before as a mercenary she secretly wishes to go home one day and see her family again. Relationships crew of the Julian Asmund Erling: Owner of the spaceship Julian who funds their missions and one of the most intelligent creatures she's ever met. Nour Asirah: co-pilot of the Julian and the only Felinoid that Faoiltiama actually likes (but don't tell Nour). Troviae: Scientist on the Julian and probably one of the reasons Faoiltiama has been finding more and more silvergrey hairs in her fur instead of the usual dark grey ones. Jadim: Flight officer on the Julian and one of the more sane persons on the ship, and that says a lot. Œska: Executive officer on the Julian and one of the most scary persons Faoiltiama ever encountered, and she's seen a lot. Thank the alpha's he's on their side. Former lovers An'ton Ows Tee-Roll: This Bonivid warrior is one of Faoiltiama's numerous former romantic partners. They met in a bar at the Tisnart station a few months before Faoiltiama became a part of the Julian crew. Both a bit drunk they spend the night together, and a few other nights after that. Faoiltiama ended the affair after a few weeks, saying that the past few weeks were really enjoyable for her, but that she didn't see the relationship as anything more. After their break-up, which according to her was quite friendly, she didn't see him again until they ran into each other, while in a fight in the Tisnart Station. Here is became clear that their break-up didn't go quite so friendly as Faoiltiama thought. He was later left for dead after Nour attacked him in his face. Juna Havoc This Aga'ran warrior is the most constant lover in Faoiltiama's life. They met on a mission where they had both had to eliminate the same target but for different contracters. Gaining mutual respect for eachother after a difficult fight, they started to work together. after succesfully finishing the mission they decided to work together. In that time they started a relationship. This relationship ultimately ended because Faoiltiama learned that aga'ran lovers killed eachother as ultimate proof of their love, not wanting to die like that she ended the relationship. After that whenever she and Juna meet eachother they would occasionally hook-up. When Faoiltiama and Juna met up in the Tisnart station they started fighting, as Juna was looking for the scepter ( a heirloom from her species) that Troviae has in possession. The fighting ended in a make-out session, much to the horror of Asmund. After that Faoiltiama met Juna again later that day, the latter offering her and the crew of the Julian aid in escaping the Tisnart station. This appeared to be a trap to take back the scepter as Juna brought the crew of the Julian to the ruins of the Aga'ran planet. Olliver While on a mission Faoiltiama met Olliver at the company she was infiltrating. At first using him only to get access to the needed information she later grew to have a fondness for Olliver. When the mission was over and Faoiltiama had to leave the company she left Olliver behind, thinking it was for the best to let him live a life without her in it. When she met him again at the Tisnart and saw that he was still smitten with her she used this to her advantage to get past the checkpoint. Even going as far as to kiss him, so he would be distracted. After that she left him (again). When later that day she had to pass past checkpoints again Faoiltiama learned that Olliver had shot himself in the head from one of his coworkers not long after she had seen him. This left her with a guilty feeling. Unknown green teenage emo slime While on the run for the Lorani troops and failing to jump between roofs Faoiltima ended up in the teenage slime's room while he was watching a wolf/slime pornographic movie. Haven't had a lover in quite a while Faoiltiama was instantly attracted to the teenage slime and had a few wild minutes with him. The Bad When Faoiltiama just left her home planet, starting her carrier as a mercenary, she decided to visit a few other battle training academies. It was in one of these academies that she first met the person that would later be known as "The Bad" from the sheriff group. After a few weeks of passionate romance Faoiltiama left the academy and her lover behind, having learned all there was to know. She and "The Bad" would meet each other again in not so positive circumstances on the pirate station Fortuna, and it ended in Faoiltiama eating "The Bad" alive. No hard feelings though... Category:Characters Category:Player Character Category:Browse Category:Featured